Argento
Born 1955 Weapon Smith Sensei Team Mom Argento Argento is a weapon smith and combat trainer within Deepground. She does not remember much of her past. However, as a sterile woman, she is exempt from the Deepground breeding program and was instead put to work as a JANE (Jenova Augmented Natal Exemption). Because of an injury (she lost her right eye) she was added to the support staff instead of one of the infantry units. As a non-combative, Argento makes and services a variety of weapons and vehicles used by Deepground. She personally developed and forged each of the Tsviets weapons, armor, and Nero's mako suit and mask. Although she remembers little of her personal history, like Azul, she had not completely lost her sense of humanity. She is deeply saddened and horrified by the things that go on in Deepground. She especially feels for Rosso, Weiss, and Nero who know no other way of life. She does her best to help Azul in teaching them what it is to be loved and valued as people and not weapons. It is her dearest desire that all of them will one day escape. Backstory Argento is the only survivor of the first and only test group of female SOLDIERs. Two-dozen women made the cut to be considered as the first female candidates for SOLDIER. All but one died of Geostigma. Due to a previous injury, Argento already had a summon materia (Alpha) in her body (her right eye socket). This is probably the only reason she survived. Like Vincent, her body rejected the Jenova hidden in the mako injections. The experience was extremely traumatic. She suffered the usual high fever, muddy rash, nausea and vomiting, eventually spending nearly a week in a coma. When she awoke, she had no idea who or where she was. Shinra did their best to take care of her, placing her in the same ward as the four surviving soldiers from the Lost Unit. They would later become known as the Restrictors. Because Argento was unable to tolerate Jenova, she kept her sense of self, even if she does not clearly remember who that self had been. Her human psyche badly scrambled from the trauma of Geostigma, Alpha- the summon implanted in her body- did most of the "driving". Alpha is also the reason for Argento's antiquated speech pattern, since it's Alpha borrowing Argento's voice to do the talking. Family Prior to being given the mako/Jenova injections that give SOLDIERs their unusual strength and speed, the women were given the option of having their eggs harvested. This was actually done so that the female SOLDIERs could have "normal" children later in life, as it was unknown at the time how the procedure would affect them. Argento donated two eggs that were put in cold storage with those of the other female SOLDIER candidates. When the project was scrapped due to all but one of the participants dying, the eggs were later donated to the SOLDIER Project. Argento's eggs were fertilized externally with cells from separate donors. They were later implanted and carried to term by separate surrogates. Each woman gave birth to a son; we know them as Weiss and Nero.